


My Blood

by FivePips



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bone Marrow Donor, Cancer, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Teddy has been cancer free for 10 years! He asks his dad if he could meet his bone marrow donor. When Remus does reach out, he's not expecting to meet a man like Sirius Black.





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemtee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemtee/gifts).



> Original prompt: Teddy is sick and needs a bone marrow transplant. A year passes, and Remus reaches out to the anonymous donor, wanting to thank them for saving his sons life. The donor is Sirius Black, and he is quite possibly the fittest man Remus has ever laid eyes on
> 
> So, the prompt was originally a year but I changed it for reasons (mainly because I didn't see "a year later" hahahaha).
> 
> Title comes from My Blood by Twenty One Pilots, which gave me Wolfstar vibes.

“If we don’t get a donor soon…” Nym’s voice cracked and she couldn’t finish her sentence, staring at this sick four year old in a hospital bed. He looked incredibly small and frail. Four years old was too young to be fighting for his life against leukemia.

Twenty was too young for Nymphadora and Remus to lose their child. They had got into a bit of trouble when they were 16 but thankfully both their parents were supportive. It was all overwhelming but they were able to manage thanks to everyone around them offering their help. They were able to get into Uni but in the last year, they had to take time off for their sick son.

Remus could vividly remember the day that the doctor told them that Teddy had leukemia. All he could think about was how he had done everything right to make sure that he would mess up Teddy’s life but there was nothing that he could do to stop this from happening. The second thought that ran through his mind was ‘what the fuck are we going to do?’. That one still hadn’t been answered. There wasn’t much they could do. All they could do at the moment was wait for someone to come along and match with Teddy.

Not knowing what to say to Nym, he reached over and squeezed her hand. They hadn’t dated since before she found out that she was pregnant but Remus was there for her at every step of the way. Nym was his best friend, even if they were not meant to be a couple. She had been so strong through this all but he could see her breaking now. Remus wasn’t sure what to do to help her or Teddy.

“We need a bloody miracle,” Nym said, clearing her throat.

Thankfully, three days later, their miracle came. There was a match for Teddy and he was going to be getting his bone marrow transplant. All Remus and Nymphadora could do now was hope that it would work out.

 _***_  
_Ten Years Later_

“I think it’d be neat!” Teddy said excitedly. “I want to thank him.”

Remus frowned then scratched the bridge of his nose as he thought. Teddy had presented him with the idea of meeting his bone marrow donor for his ten year anniversary of being cancer free. Remus wasn’t opposed, he just wasn’t sure how to go about doing it.

“Do you not like the idea?” He looked rather dejected, which broke Remus’ heart.

“No, Ted, I love it! I was trying to figure out how to go about finding the person. It was anonymous after all.”

His son grinned, which was far too much like Nymphadora’s for his liking somedays. There was too much up-to-no-good there. “Well, you don’t have to worry about it because I figured out how we do it.”

“How?”

“God, dad, you’re 30, not 80. You should know that the internet is an excellent resource for this type of thing.”

Remus grimaced, “Did you do something daft to go viral?”

“No! I just looked up how we find out information on the donor and the steps that we have to take. It’s not that hard. We just have contact the hospital to see if he signed something or checked some box. Then if he did they’ll give us the information we need.”

Remus nodded, getting an idea in his head. Maybe he could surprise Teddy with this. “I’ll look into. Okay? We’ll see what happens.”

“Thanks, dad!” Teddy hugged him. “I’m heading over to see Cedric and Oliver.”

“All right, don’t get up to too much trouble, please.” He pleaded with his son. Trouble had a way of finding Teddy but it was never too bad.

“I won’t.” He called as he headed for their front door.

Remus figured that he could find this person for Teddy. He hoped the person would want to meet Ted. He wished that they weren’t some weirdo either. But he assumed that someone who donated their bone marrow would have some good side to them. So, when Teddy came home later in the day, he got the information on how to find out if the donor wanted or was open to any contact.

Thankfully he was.

***

Sirius wiped a hand across his face, smearing flour over his cheek as he sat down at his computer in the office. He hummed as he waited for the login screen to pop up. His day had been good. His new cherry chocolate tartlets were a big hit, according to Marlene. He was going to have to rub that in James’ face later because he hated them.

Finally, his computer let I’m login and he went right to his email as he always did at the end of the day. It was out of habit, even though most of it was just ads or spam or random people sending their praises of The Marauder’s Bakery and Bookstore. Ever since they opened it five years ago after he was bored of all the fancy places he had worked, it had been a big hit.

The first email he saw was from someone named Remus Lupin. In all honesty, he thought about deleting it because it sounded like a fake name. Not many people like him and Regulus have such ridiculous names. Then he saw the subject: Re: Bone Marrow Donation.

Sirius’ heart skipped a beat. Nearly a decade ago his old mate Fabian from uni told him about this girl (Nym or something…) in one of his classes. The uni student’s son was ill and needed a bone marrow donation so Fabian was just telling everyone because the kid was only four. Sirius told James and Lily and the three of them all went to donate their marrow. He was unsure if the marrow ever matched the boy or not.

> _Mr Black,_
> 
> _I’m writing you in regards to your donation of bone marrow ten years ago. My son is coming up on the tenth anniversary of being cancer free and without you, he probably wouldn’t even be here to celebrate. The other day he expressed that for this anniversary, he’d like to meet and thank you. I’m unsure if this email you provided the hospital still works because your phone number does not so I hope this finds you well._
> 
> _I’m not sure what else to say. Please don’t feel obligated to meet. Personally, I’d like to tell you that I’m eternally grateful for what you did. Without your marrow, I would be a grieving father still. But I have a teen boy who drives me mad but in a wonderful way. Let me know if you’re interested in meeting. I’d like to surprise him somehow. I’m not sure because he knows that I’m reaching out._
> 
> _Anyway, please tell me either way so I’m not wondering. Again, thank you. A million times over._
> 
> _Remus J. Lupin_  
>  _Editor Flourish and Bolts_  
>  _Publishing Co._

Sirius read the email over three times before standing up form his computer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet these people. They hadn’t even been on his mind the last few years. He needed James and Lily’s opinion. They were always the ones to set him straight and send him off in the right direction. For a long time when he was a teenager and a bit into his twenties, he was a lost cause. But between Lily and the Potters, he got himself together and managed to be a decent person.

Out front, Lily was counting the till and James was talking with Marlene and Dorcas about how the day went. “Guess what I just got,” Sirius said quickly.

“What?”

“An STI?” Marlene snickered before taking a sip of her tea.

“Ha, funny. No, I would need to get laid in order for that to happen.” Sirius rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the table that they were sitting at in the café. “The dad of the kid we donated our bone marrow for like ten years ago. I'm guessing that I was the match for the kid because he’s asking to meet me.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot about all that.” Lily frowned, coming around the cash wrap to sit down with everyone else. “I’m so happy the little one is okay.” She sighed.

“He’s been cancer free for ten years now.”

“Thanks to you,” Dorcas said.

Sirius frowned, “I don’t think it’s thanks to me. I mean, the doctors and shite…”

“Sirius, I’m sure if you didn’t donate the bone marrow, he would have never gotten better.” James shook his head. “So, what’s going on.”

“Should I meet him?”

“Do you want to?”

“I guess, I just, I never really thought about it.” Sirius bit his lip. “Thinking about it makes me horribly nervous.”

 

”You should do it.”

 

Sirius needed to think on it a bit but he knew what he needed to do. What he wanted to do.

***

Remus drummed his fingers on the table as he waited in a pub not too far from his flat. Sirius lived nearby as well, which was interesting. The man who saved his son was in the same part of London that they had been living for years now. It was absolutely mad. Remus wasn’t sure what he was going to say. They had been emailing the last few days talking about setting up a meeting and what they should do to surprise Teddy.

On his end, Remus told Teddy and Nym that he hadn’t been able to get in touch with the man who saved Teddy’s life. He wanted to surprise them both. If they knew that he was chatting with him, they would figure they would be meeting him soon enough.

“Hello, you’re Remus, right?”

Remus’ looked up to see the most beautiful man standing in front of him. He had long black hair that was just messy enough to look nice. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost unearthly. His skin was tan, making his eyes pop, even more, Remus thought. He also had the most perfect pouty lips. It was unfair for anyone on earth to look so good. Something had to be wrong with him.

“You’re Sirius?” On top of it all, the man was selfless enough to donate his bone marrow.

“Yes, hi,” Sirius shook his hand then sat down. “I’m oddly nervous. I want to put that out there.”

“Oh, me too.” Remus laughed, relaxing a little bit. “I’m happy that you’re willing to even meet with just me.”

“So, ah, he’s okay and healthy?”

Remus rubbed his face then smiled. “Yeah, er, so after the transplant, he started to turn around. Eventually, he was in remission. He’s been cancer free for, well, in one week it will be for ten years.”

“God, that’s fantastic. I’m so happy that I could help. Do you remember Fabian Prewett?”

“Yeah.” Remus nodded, remembering the tall ginger and his twin brother from uni.

“He was telling everyone about your son back then and how we should look into donating our bone marrow. Lily, James — my best mates — we all decided to go in and give it a try. I never thought that... I don’t know, until you emailed me... I never thought much about what it all meant. Back then I was in a bad place for many reasons,” Sirius waved a hand in front of his face. “I mean, every so often I hoped he was okay but Fab never mentioned Nym, your wife after a year or so. Said he fell out of touch.”

“Oh, she’s not my wife,” Remus said a bit too fast. He wished he could say he didn’t know why he was pointing that out but he couldn’t do that. He was insanely attracted to Sirius Black.

Sirius flashed a smile, which made Remus’ heart skip a beat. “Right, well. He’s glad you lot are doing well too. I’m sorry we never met at uni.”

“Being a young parent, there wasn’t much time for socializing outside of classes and work,” Remus informed the other man. “Especially when your kid is sick.”

Sirius made a face, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re the one that made sure that I’ve had another decade with him. Hopefully many more.” Remus assured Sirius. “I keep wanting to say thank you to you but I don’t think there are enough words to express how I feel.”

“You don’t have to say thank you anymore. I was only doing something decent.” He said as the waitress came over to their table.

Remus was glad she came because he was sure that he was about to start crying. This whole thing was bringing back all the old emotions that he had experienced at the time. The incredible rollercoaster they were on back them was lurching but in the end, he ended up happy. On top of all those feelings, he was now sitting across from the handsome man who saved his son’s life.

After ordering, Sirius asked what Remus was thinking for a surprise for Teddy. “Andi, Ted’s gran and Nym’s mum, are throwing a bit of a party next Saturday at her house. I was wondering if you’d like to come and sort of just surprise both he and Nym. You could bring a few people with you. I’m sure it’d be horrible to be around people you don’t know all by yourself.”

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, I’m not doing anything on Saturday. I could do that.”

“Brilliant. They’ll be thrilled.” Remus smiled.

Sirius asked Remus more about Teddy and that time in their lives. Remus pretty much told him the whole, sad story. By the time he finished, they were on their third drink and had finished dinner. He felt far too emotionally vulnerable to a stranger. Then again, Sirius was not a stranger. He was the man who let him have a happy life. Whether Sirius felt that it was all his doing or not.

Thankfully, after all, that the subject changed and Sirius talked about himself. He told Remus about his shitty life growing up without too much detail but Remus could guess what had happened. Sirius said he was a bit of a wild child for some time but after uni, James and Lily had a baby and he settled down essentially with them. Now they owned The Marauder’s Bakery and Bookstore. Remus had actually stopped in a few times but never met or seen Sirius. According to Sirius’ descriptions, he had met Lily and James, who he remembered being extremely friendly.

After talking about themselves, they found their conversation drifting away from their personal lives and towards their interest. They both loved reading and spent too much time with their noses in books. Not to stereotype pretty people but with Sirius’ general demeanor of not giving a fuck, he didn’t seem the type to be a bookworm. But Remus liked it.

They also loved music. They were on to favorite concerts of all time by the time they finished their fourth drink. Into their fifth drink, they were talking what albums meant the most to them. They seemed far removed from emotions of not too long ago. Even after their fifth drink, and decided they shouldn’t have anymore, they kept talking. Feeling buzzed and happy, Remus was sure that he fancied the other man who was now going on about the pranks that he used to play at the boarding school he and James used to attend.

“Christ, it got late.” Sirius made a face, looking down at his watch. “Sorry I kept you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Remus laughed, he had never met anyone and talked with them for so long about the thing he never wanted to speak about. “I should probably go.” Not that he wanted to leave Sirius. He could have stayed and talked with him for ages.

After paying the bill, they left the pub and started walking in the same direction, even after saying their goodbyes. “Bloody hell, that’s always awkward.” Sirius laughed then stopped.

“It’s not the worst thing.” Remus shook his head, stopping in front of Sirius.

“No, not the worst.” Sirius sighed. “I want to kiss you and I’m not sure if that’s on or not.” He said, looking at Remus’ lips.

“I’m not sure if it’s on or not either because I want to kiss you too.” Remus moved closer to the other man. He should have just said yes, it’s wrong but he didn’t want to. There was something there with Sirius. Something deeper, something other than him saving Teddy. They got on like they had known one another for years. Sirius was also insanely fit.

Sirius reached up and pulled Remus against him. After that, it was all over. Their kiss was like home. Remus let himself melt against Sirius as their lips met and Sirius wrapped his arms around him. Once they came up for some air, Sirius asked him if he wanted to go back to his, and Remus couldn’t say no.

When they got in the door, it was a flurry of clothes being pushed and pulled off one another. Hands were traveling over either other’s bodies. Remus was kissing the tattoos that he found along the other man’s skin. Sirius’ lips found nearly all of his freckles. Remus felt like was in heaven as they explored each other’s body in Sirius’ soft bed.

“Oh god,” Sirius’ chest his went up and down rapidly a few moments after he came. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Remus closed his eyes. It was perfect. It was the best sex that he ever had in his life.

It was probably the worst situation he had been in having sex since he ended up getting someone pregnant when they were just 16. Remus wondered, briefly if this all was some savior complex he was having for the other man. But it felt more profound than that. He was going to have to sort it all out.

***

Three days after meeting Remus, spending hours just talking, and then falling into bed, Sirius was obsessing over what he had done. Clearly, everything in this had a lot of emotions. He had donated his marrow to help save the son of this wonderful man. Remus was so appreciative and Sirius couldn’t be happier that he helped this family, as non-traditional as they may have been. At the same time, if he removed all of that he was sure that he’d still fancy Remus.

“Has he contacted you yet?” Lily asked as he helped her clean up from dinner. Sirius, of course, told them what had happened. James and Lily were always going to hear about the sticky parts of his life.

“No.” Sirius sighed. Ever since leaving the morning after, with a very brief goodbye, he hadn’t heard a peep from the other man. But Sirius also hadn’t reached out. He wasn’t sure what to say to him.

“Hmm, he’s probably as confused as you are. Are you still going on Saturday?”

“As long as he’ll have me. I mean, Teddy wants to meet me and I think it’d be nice to meet the kid.”

“‘Hi Teddy, I’m your new dad!’ would be the best greeting,” James said, coming to the kitchen.

“Fuck off, Potter.” He grimaced. “I’m so scared that I fucked this all up.”

“You shouldn’t have shagged with all those emotions flying about but you know, if it’s meant to be it will work out.”

“Should I reach out to him?”

“I would ask him if you’re still on for Saturday,” James suggested. “You need to know the address and everything.”

Sirius nodded. He was nervous about meeting Teddy because he wasn’t sure how else to feel. It’s not as if people tell you what to do when you meet the kid you helped save the life of. Now he had all this shite on top of it with Remus.

The next day he sent Remus an email:

> _Hi Remus,_  
>    
>  _I’m just wondering if we’re still on for me coming by Saturday. Lily and James said they’d come if that’s still alright too. Just send me the address and time and we’ll be by._
> 
> _Also, I’m sure you’re feeling as strange as I am about this situation. I want you to know that I think you’re brilliant. And fit. If I had just met you at a pub randomly I would have been chatting you up. I do love a bloke taller than me. I understand if you don’t want contact outside of this for your son. But I’ll be by if you still want me to come no matter what._
> 
> _Thanks,_  
>  _Sirius_

***

Remus watched Teddy laughing with his mates, Oliver and Cedric. They were good kids who were a bit mischievous but Remus liked them. Andi was being a lovely hostess chatting with all the various friends and family to celebrate the day with Teddy. His mum was shooing the dog away from the pastries on the table. Ted and Peter were currently struggling with the grill. Remus was worried about their food but hoped the two men would sort it.

He looked at his phone to see a text from Sirius saying that he was nearly there. Remus excused himself from the conversation he had been having with Benjy and Caradoc, asking the men to get Teddy and Nym together somewhere in the back so they could both meet Sirius at once.

As he went to go round the front of the house, Remus was feeling a bit sick. He hadn’t said much to Sirius outside of the information the man needed. Remus wasn’t sure what to say or feel. He hadn’t mentioned any of this to any of his friends or family. But he was sure that he needed a second opinion. He wasn’t sure if all the feelings had to do with Sirius being Teddy’s donor or the fact that Sirius was just wonderful and everything he ever wanted.

When he saw Sirius walking up the driveway, he recognized the dark-haired man and the redhead as people from the café and bookstore. Sirius looked a bit nervous, Remus realized as he got close. “Ah, hi,” Remus said as the three got to the steps. “I’m Remus. You must be Lily and James.”

“Hi, yeah, nice to meet you officially. I recognize you from the café.” James said with a node. “Can’t believe you two have probably nearly met a dozen times between the café, living near one another, and uni.”

Remus flushed, sure that the two knew about what had happened the week before. “Yeah, er, I know, it’s strange. Small world and all that.”

“So, shall we meet him? Does he have any idea?”

“Probably, he’s a smart kid.” Remus laughed. It was always hard to pull off a surprise for his son. He figured it out all the time. “But he’ll pretend to be surprised for my sake. Nym will be surprised. I love her but she’s not always aware of everything happening around her. Not that she’s not smart but she’s got her brain in other more important places.” Nym was an engineer at some select company.

“Okay then, lead on.” Sirius held a hand out in front of him.

Remus led the three through the house. Out on the back patio, he found that Nym and Teddy were standing with Ben. “Who’s this?” Nym furrowed her brow. “The bloke you’ve been mooning over but haven’t talked about all week?” She snickered. She did notice some things.

He felt his face go a deep red, “This is — this is Sirius. He’s the one who donated the bone marr—”

Nym made a noise that was between a squeal and a sob as she launched her self forward to give Sirius a hug.

Teddy grinned. “Dad, I thought you said that he hadn’t answered. I actually believed you.”

Remus grinned as Nym finally let go of Sirius. “Thank you, a million times. I’ve always wanted to reach out to you but we wanted to leave it up to Teddy. I’m so happy.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Soon enough, everyone was around and chatting with Sirius. Teddy had hugged the man and thanked him as well. Remus decided to go over to Ted, Andi, and his mum who were by the grill now. “So, that is the bloke you’ve been mooning over.” Andi raised an eyebrow.

“What — no…” He stuttered out.

“Darling, you went redder than a cherry when Nym said that. Sirius looked very shy about it too.” His mum patted his shoulder. “What happened?”

“God, you all are horrible. He’s my son’s bone marrow donor.”

“I know I’m an old woman but he’s fit.” Andi nodded.

“Remus, it’s useless to deny.”

“We hit off when we met to talk about Sirius coming here.” Remus ran a hand through his curls. “But what if I only fancy him because he saved Teddy?”

“Then you break up? I don’t know. But if you ignore it, then you could be leaving something good behind. You never know.”

Remus sighed, looking over to see Teddy talking excitedly to Sirius. James and Lily were talking to Mary and Peter. “I just don’t want to hurt Teddy.”

“You never know until you try.” Ted shrugged.

Remus wasn’t sure what else to say.

***

Later that night, when Sirius was gone and only his parents and grandparents were left at the house, Teddy found his dad sitting in on the front steps alone. He noticed that Sirius and his dad were being weird with each other the whole afternoon and early evening.

“Thanks, dad.” Teddy sat down next to him.

“Oh, you’re welcome. I know you wanted to meet him. I’m happy he wanted to meet you too.”

“So, what mum said about you mooning over a bloke. Was it him?” Teddy asked. The way his dad went red was a lot like when he teased Cedric once about fancying that girl he then started to see a week later.

His dad laughed loudly, “Not you too.”

“You do like him then! This all sounds like some love story you’d complain about having to read.” Teddy snickered. “I like him though. Not just because he basically saved my life and all that. But he’s cool and nice. James and Lily are nice too.”

“I don’t know, Ted.” He ruffled Teddy’s hair before standing up. “Come on, let’s see what your grandparents are up to. I’m sure they packed up enough food for the next three weeks.”

***

Three weeks passed and Sirius didn’t hear anything from Remus. He did, however, see Teddy a few times. The teen had dropped into the café multiple times with his mates. They were all nice kids and Lily gave them free pastries each time they came by. Teddy never mentioned his dad. Sirius was tempted to ask about a million times but thought it rather inappropriate.

“Sirius, someone’s here to see you.” James popped his head in. They had just closed so Sirius made a face. Teddy always came earlier in the afternoon. His brother rarely came by and everyone else, James wouldn’t refer to as "someone".

He wiped his hands on the front of his apron after tossing the rest of this things in the dishwasher as James took his leave. Sirius was ready to get home. It had been a long day and he was prepared to go home and sulk as he had been for nearly a month now.

Sirius went out after James and stopped right behind the register when he saw Remus hoovering by the now empty glass case. The shop was empty, as he saw James and Lily just leaving. Lily was giving a thumbs up through the glass.

“Ah, hi. I’m sorry, you look tired.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sirius shook his head and came round all the way. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry for avoiding you and acting strangely. You haven’t done anything wrong. I hope you know that.” Remus spoke fast. “I was trying to work out the feelings because I wasn’t sure if my attraction was something other than it was.”

“I know. I get it.” Sirius nodded.

“Teddy tells me that he’s dropped by a few times.”

“He’s a nice kid.”

“We’re lucky. I hope he’s no bother. He hasn’t told you that I’ve been pining away after you, has he?”

“No, he didn’t sell you out.”

“Well, he sold you out. Said you’re looking sad and lonely.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“I won’t deny it.” Sirius shrugged. “I do like you and I’d love to date you.”

“Well, I’ve seen someone to talk about things to make sense and I was hoping you’d be interested in going on a date.”

Sirius beamed. “I would love to.”

“Brilliant.” Remus let out a long breath. “When?”

“Now.”

“I can do now.”

“Good.”

 _***_  
_Just A Little Less Than Three Years Later_

“Well, he made it past 16 without knocking someone up. So, that’s an accomplishment.” Remus chuckled as sat down on the sofa next to Sirius. They had just come back from Andi and Ted’s from Teddy’s 17th birthday with the family.

“Thank god.” Sirius cuddled up against him, pressing kisses to his neck.

“All thanks to you he had the chance to have possibly knock someone up at 16.”

Sirius sighed then proceeded to kiss up to Remus’ jaw. It was only something they brought up every so after and it tended to coincide with Christmas, birthdays, and the anniversary of Teddy being cancer free. Thankfully, Remus was able to move past any worry about having some type of thing for Sirius because he saved Teddy. They had a real, genuine connection.

“I love you,” Remus said softly, running his thumb across Sirius’ lips.

“I love you too.” Sirius murmured before kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around Remus. “Marry me then we can adopt a baby or get someone knocked up.”

Remus laughed, “What a proposal.”

“Marry me, Remus.”

“I will,” Remus said before kissing Sirius again. His life good and a lot of that thanks went to Sirius.


End file.
